familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Corciano
Corciano is a comune (municipality) in the Province of Perugia in the Italian region Umbria, located about 8 km west of Perugia. As of 31 December 2004, it had a population of 17,008 and an area of 63.7 km².All demographics and other statistics: Italian statistical institute Istat. Corciano borders the comuni of Magione and Perugia. History The earliest traces of human presence (some fragments of flint tools on blades and fragments of vases turned into dough) date back to Neolithic times. The discovery of two cinerari vessels (preserved in the Museum of the Palazzo Municipale) indicate the presence of humans in the period between the ninth and eighth centuries BC Between the third and first centuries BC formed several settlements (usually small) dedicated mainly to agricultural and artisanal.http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corciano The immediate neighborhood was populated by Etruscans, whose presence was dramatically signaled by the discovery in 1812 of bronze panels from a parade chariot, at Castel San Mariano di Corciano. Under Roman rule it became a district of Roman agricultural villas. A mythical founder Coragino, companion of Ulysses, is a medieval invention recounted in the fourteenth-century Conto di Corciano e di Perugia.Essential historical details are drawn from I Borghi i più belli d'Italia and from Italian Wikipedia. With the unsettled conditions of Late Antiquity, the inhabitants withdrew to the defensible hilltop site that controlled the valley that communicated between Lake Trasimeno and the upper Tiber valley. Its curving concentric street system is testimony to the three encircling walls that protected the community. Like virtually all early walled villages, the Corcianesi were under the control of the bishop, in this case the bishop of Perugia, whose rights to the castrum de Corciano were confirmed by Pope Innocent II in 1136; Corciano appears in a list of castelli belonging to Perugia, 1258. A visit by Francis of Assisi is commemorated, after his canonisation, in a church dedicated to him, which retains traces of its fourteenth and fifteenth-century frescoes. The tower of the comune, built in the thirteenth century, rises from the highest point. The triple walls and strategic site of Corciano made it a desirable stronghold in the constant warfare of the fourteenth and fifteenth centuries: in 1364 the little town was sacked by the Compania Bianca in the service of Cardinal Albornoz; in 1416 the condottiero Braccio Fortebraccio of Montone laid siege to Corciano, which resisted successfully but capitulated to him when he returned for a second attempt. As Perugia extended its control, the seat of power shifted to the Palazzo of the Capitano del Popolo, representative of Perugia. The present Palazzo Municipale is the former seat of the signori of Corciano, the dukes of the noble family of Perugia, the Della Corgna, who constructed it in the sixteenth century as their rule over the formerly free commune was consolidated. Corciano remained part of the Papal States until the plebiscite of 1860 joined it to the Kingdom of Italy. Demographic evolution Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.8) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:455 height:303 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:16000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:2000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:500 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1861 text:1861 bar:1871 text:1871 bar:1881 text:1881 bar:1901 text:1901 bar:1911 text:1911 bar:1921 text:1921 bar:1931 text:1931 bar:1936 text:1936 bar:1951 text:1951 bar:1961 text:1961 bar:1971 text:1971 bar:1981 text:1981 bar:1991 text:1991 bar:2001 text:2001 PlotData= color:barra width:20 align:left bar:1861 from: 0 till:4272 bar:1871 from: 0 till:4555 bar:1881 from: 0 till:4501 bar:1901 from: 0 till:5496 bar:1911 from: 0 till:5907 bar:1921 from: 0 till:6281 bar:1931 from: 0 till:6125 bar:1936 from: 0 till:6355 bar:1951 from: 0 till:6610 bar:1961 from: 0 till:6268 bar:1971 from: 0 till:7726 bar:1981 from: 0 till:11123 bar:1991 from: 0 till:13090 bar:2001 from: 0 till:15256 PlotData= bar:1861 at:4272 fontsize:XS text: 4272 shift:(-8,5) bar:1871 at:4555 fontsize:XS text: 4555 shift:(-8,5) bar:1881 at:4501 fontsize:XS text: 4501 shift:(-8,5) bar:1901 at:5496 fontsize:XS text: 5496 shift:(-8,5) bar:1911 at:5907 fontsize:XS text: 5907 shift:(-8,5) bar:1921 at:6281 fontsize:XS text: 6281 shift:(-8,5) bar:1931 at:6125 fontsize:XS text: 6125 shift:(-8,5) bar:1936 at:6355 fontsize:XS text: 6355 shift:(-8,5) bar:1951 at:6610 fontsize:XS text: 6610 shift:(-8,5) bar:1961 at:6268 fontsize:XS text: 6268 shift:(-8,5) bar:1971 at:7726 fontsize:XS text: 7726 shift:(-8,5) bar:1981 at:11123 fontsize:XS text: 11123 shift:(-8,5) bar:1991 at:13090 fontsize:XS text: 13090 shift:(-8,5) bar:2001 at:15256 fontsize:XS text: 15256 shift:(-8,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Data from ISTAT Corcianesi of Note * Nicola Danzetta (Corciano, 1820 – Perugia, 1895), patriot and politician. * Luigi Rotelli (Corciano, 1833 – Roma, 1891), cardinal of the Catholic Church. * Artemio Giovagnoni (Perugia, 1922 – Corciano, 2007), sculptor, medallion maker, playwright, writer and poet. * Franco Venanti (Perugia, 1930), painter, founder, together with his brother Luciano of the "Agosto corcianese" Festival. * Carlo Brugnami (Corciano, 1938), cyclist. * Erminia Emprin (Torino, 1952), politician. Resident in this comune. * Antonio Ferrari, known as Dj Ralf (Bastia Umbra, 1957), disc jockey, principally House music. Resident in this comune. * Filippo Protani (Perugia, 1969), violin maker. Resident in this comune. References External links * www.comune.corciano.pg.it/ * http://www.borghitalia.it/html/vedere_en.php?codice_borgo=512 Further reading *Fabrizio Fabbri, ed. 1999. Corciano: Arte, storia, fede di un antico Castello (Perugia) Category:Corciano Category:Cities and towns in Umbria